Proposal SasuSaku
by Nimbafuu
Summary: He's been distant lately, and I don't know what's going on. It hurts so much to think of him. It hurts so much to love him. But no matter how hard I try, I can't stop loving him.


He never says it anymore. He used to tell me that he loved me. He was and is, my boyfriend. The man that everyone wants for themselves. Sasuke Uchiha.

"Come on, Sakura."

I nodded as we were led by a waiter to a booth in a candlelight restaurant.

"Someone will be here to take your order shortly. Thank you for dining with us tonight."

The waiter smiled at Sasuke and we sat down. I made myself comfortable in the booth, pleased that we were given one. Though that's probably because Sasuke knows that I hate chairs and love booths. I was the type of girl to go for comfort, so I liked booths better because of it. Sasuke never expressed an opinion about it.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight, 'Suke."

I smiled at him happily. Even if he wasn't the same nowadays, I still loved him. 'Suke was my nickname for him. He used to smile beautifully at me when I said it, and respond with his nickname for me. 'Kura.

"Mm."

I refused to let my smile falter just because of how he's been acting lately. Not even Itachi-nii-chan knows what's wrong with him.

"Are you alright, Sakura?"  
"Huh?"

At least he still worried about me. I cocked my head to the side and looked at him curiously.

"...You're crying."

I flinched and touched my hand to my cheek. Sure enough, it was wet. I wiped them away and smiled at him. I was glad that he actually looked upset that I was crying.

"Sorry. I must have something in my eye."  
"Sakura."

I looked up at him and sighed. He was giving me the "Tell me, damnit" treatment.

"It can wait, 'Suke. It's not important anyways."  
"...If it's making you cry, it's important."  
"Why do you care all of a sudden, Sasuke? Why are you taking me out right now?"

He gave me this sad, regretful look before I had to wipe my tears away again. I wanted to just stand up and leave him. I just didn't want to keep hurting because of him.

"You know, forget it. I'll shut up, let's just enjoy this."  
"Sa-"  
"Please Sasuke. It's alright, I just..."

I covered my face in my hands and tried to stop crying. He couldn't say anything as our server came to take our orders. We rattled it off and I couldn't look at him as she walked away. It wasn't long before we got the food. We ate in silence, but I know he was watching me the entire time.

We finished eating and Sasuke paid for us when given the bill. We walked out of the restaurant, but I didn't get far before Sasuke grabbed my wrist and made me look at him.

"Listen...I'm sorry, Sakura. I love you."

I cried and shut my eyes tightly. He held me to his chest and I clung to him, wrapping my arms around his middle.

"It's just...my father. Not even Itachi knew, but he was threatening to hurt you. I couldn't bear that, 'Kura. I finally managed to compromise with him."

I looked up at him, still crying and taking all of this in.

"The agreement is that he will disown me, I'll never try to find my family. He said that unless Itachi comes to me, which I know he will, I'm not to go after him. In exchange for that...I can spend the rest of my life loving you the way I want to. I love you so much, 'Kura. I..."

I gasped as he fell to one knee and held a black, velvet box in his hand. He gripped my hands in his and held them to his lips. He opened his eyes to look at my own and opened the box to show me the ring.

"Sakura. Will you marry me? I want to be your husband, I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy. I love you, 'Kura."

I smiled as he put the ring on my finger and stood up. I jumped him immediately, my arms wrapping around his neck as I kissed him passionately.

"Yes! Sasuke, Yes!"

I laughed and kissed him again, this time his arms wrapping around my waist as he smiled and kissed me back, twirling me around.

After a heated make-out session, he let me back down to the ground and smiled his beautiful smile at me.

"I love you, 'Kura."  
"I love you too, 'Suke!"

We kissed again before he picked me up in his arms, cradling me to his chest bridal-style, making both of us laugh.

"I would have been devastated if you'd rejected me."  
"Sasuke, the thought of me rejecting your proposal is ridiculous."

He laughed and I loved the sound.

"I'm sorry about being so distant."  
"I know. You had to. I forgive you, 'Suke."

I smiled at him, and as he gently pressed his lips to mine, I knew we would last forever. Even with Itachi being his only loving relative, we were all he needed.

"Then lets get home."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, burying my face in his neck.

"Our home."


End file.
